25 de Diciembre para Teddy
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Teddy tiene cinco año y sabe hacer muchas cosas, sabe contar hasta diez y ahcer saltar chispas de la varita de la abuela y como hoy es 25 de Diciembre, sabe que viene a visitarlo su padrino.


Teddy tiene cinco años, ya toda una mano y es un niño inteligente y despierto

Teddy ya sabe muchas cosas, sabe contar hasta veinte, escribir su nombre y cuando coge la varita de la abuela saltan chispas rojas y verdes de ella, y Teddy sabe que hoy es veinticinco de diciembre, el día de navidad y que papá Noel, que ese año de ha retrasado algo con los renos le traerá muchos regalos, pero sobre todo sabe que es el día que viene su padrino.

Todos los veinticinco de Diciembre Teddy se despierta muy tempranito, antes de las siete cuando la abuela Meda aun duerme y baja corriendo a ver si ve a Papá Noel bajar por la chimenea, pero hasta ahora nunca ha tenido suerte. De modo que se sienta en el sofá expectante por verlo llegar, y acaba esperando a sus padrinos y a los tíos Ron y Hermione, y la ya envejecida y machacada Andromeda se lo encuentra cuando se levanta poco después, dormido en el sofá con la vista vuelta hacia la puerta, expectante.

Hoy es veinticinco de Diciembre, el día que viene papá Noel… y su padrino.

Y no es que vea a Harry Potter poco a menudo, de hecho, él, su madrina, Ron y Hermione van a verlo todos los domingos, e incluso a veces viene con otra gente como ese Neville Longbotthom o esa chica tan rara a la que llaman Luna que cuenta a Teddy historias fascinantes que hacen que la tita Hermione frunza el ceño, aunque la tía Hermione lo frunce a menudo, sobre todo cuando discute con su marido, y el tío Ron y la tía Hermione discuten casi como lo que se quieren.

Teddy quiere mucho a su padrino porque cuando llega le levanta en volandas, le da tres vueltas en el aire y siempre tiene el detalle de decir lo mucho que ha crecido y lo grande que está, porque la abuela Meda es una despistada y nunca lo hace.

También le saca siempre caramelos de las orejas con una magia que él aun no conoce, que oye, ya tiene toda una mano de años, pero padrino debe tener al menos cincuenta.

Ginny siempre le da abrazos muy fuertes y le trae regalos bajo la capa y se deja, aunque a regañadientes que Teddy peine torpemente su pelo rojo. Su madrina siempre le sonríe y Teddy se ríe cuando riñe a padrino o al tío Ron, siempre frunce el ceño igual y Teddy piensa, no sin razón, que son bastante infantiles.

Aunque sabe que el trabajo que tienen es muy importante "arores" se llama, Teddy no sabe lo que es, sólo sabe que ocupa toda la semana y sólo pueden ir a verle los domingos, Teddy quiere mucho a la abuela Meda pero espera cada domingo del mes con impaciencia porque Harry le saca a volar cuando la abuela mira para otro lado y Ron le da los dulces que la abuela le tiene prohibidos "porque se te caerán los dientes".

Pero hoy es miércoles y vienen porque es navidad y ese día, ni siquiera alguien tan importante como sabe que es su padrino, trabaja.

**ooOOoo**

Oye el timbre de la puerta y grita: ¡Abuela! Abre corre. ¡Abuela!_ con voz chillona que la señora Tonks apenas entiende.

_ Ya voy_ su abuela le sonríe, ella no sonríe a menudo, y nunca se ríe. Teddy sabe que la abuela siempre está triste pero no sabe consolarla y le da mucha pena.

_ Bienvenidos_ dice al abrir la puerta la anciana y al encontrarse a dos jóvenes parejas, muertas de frío_ Pasad.

_ "¡Benvenidos!"_ Teddy imita a la abuela y Ginny Hermione le dicen: ¡Que rico!_ y le aprietan los mofletes_ El niño se aparta frunciendo el ceño y dice muy claro: ¡Eso no me gusta!

Su padrino y Ron se ríen y Teddy se molesta.

_ Toma, te hemos traído algo_ Dice padrino mientras le da un fuerte abrazo_ No mucho que luego viene papá Noel.

Teddy coge el paquete que le da su padrino y lo abre con nerviosismo rompiendo el papel.

_ ¡Es una escoba!_ grita lleno de felicidad_ ¡Abu Meda, es una escoba!

La abuela mira a Harry con crudeza, el se encoge de hombros coge en volandas a Teddy y lo sujeta por encima de los hombros:

_ Si, porque papa Noel tiene que traer muchos regalos a todos los niños e igual no le quedaba dinero para una escoba para ti y se lo ahorramos.

_ ¡Gracias!_ Está tan entusiasmado que se ha olvidado de decirles a todos que ya no es un niño pequeño y no le gusta que le cojan en cuello (excepto si es para dar vueltas)

_ Me alegro que te guste_ sonríe Ginny.

_ Oye "Haly"_ dice a Harry_ ¿Me dejas ya en suelo? Soy muy mayor como para estar en brazos.

_ Claro, claro_ su padrino se ríe con disimulo_ ¡creces muy deprisa!

_ Ya lo creo_ dice Hermione_ ¡Estas echo todo un hombrecito!

_ Antes de que nos demos cuenta irás a Hogwarts_ dice Ginny.

_ Yo te he traído una cosita, de parte de George y mía_ Andromeda mira a Ron mal nada que venga que George Weasley puede ser fiable_ Toma, es para ti.

Teddy abre el nuevo regalo y ve un montón de artículos de broma de la tienda W&W.

_ ¡Gracias!_ le da un abrazo a Ron y el hombre se queda algo azorado.

_ No es nada Ted_ le revuelve el pelo. A Teddy le gusta Ron, entre otras cosas porque es el único que no le llama Teddy. Que ya no es ningún niño pequeño.

_ Bueno ¿Qué os apetece tomar? Son las_ consulto su reloj de oro_ aun las diez de la mañana pero si queréis algo.

_ Un te estaría bien ¿No os parece? _ propone Hermione.

_ Si, buena idea.

_ Ya la ayudo yo Andromeda_ se ofrece servicialmente Hermione.

_ ¿Qué vamos hacer?_ pregunta Teddy.

_ Tomar un te mientras esperamos a papa Noel_ Ginny le coge en volandas_ ¡Hay que ver como pesas! Dentro de poco no te podremos dar vueltas.

_ Di que no Teddy que tu madrina es una flojucha_ ríe su padrino y Ginny le da un coscorrón para acto seguido darle un dulce beso en los labios.

**ooOOoo**

Poco rato después estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo el te.

_ Y entonces fuimos volando a Hogwarts en coche_ dice Ron y la abuela Meda deja de pensar en sus cosas y mira a padrino y Ron como si estuvieran locos. Probablemente lo estuvieran.

_ ¿En coche?_ se sorprende Teddy y suelta una risita_ ¡que guay! Le encantan las historias de Harry Potter, las historias que cuentan los otros de el, parecen sacadas de los cuentos que le lee a veces la abuela Meda con dragones, fuentes y hermanos poderosos. Con héroes y personas geniales. Su padrino es realmente un héroe, como Ginny Ron y Hermione.

Pero también le gustan esas otras historias en las que le cuentan a Ted como fueron volando en coche a Hogwarts o como paseaban por sus pasillos de noche.

_ Voy un momento al baño_ dice Hermione y sale.

Poco rato después vuelve Hermione agitando los brazos:

_ ¡Ay Merlin! Lo que he visto…tenéis que correr… ¡oh no! Ya se fue.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso?_ pregunta Ted con impaciencia_ ¿Que pasa Hermione?

_ ¡Papa Noel! Bajo por la chimenea cuando fui al baño, fui a saludarle pero… ¡se fue!

_ Eso es porque tiene muchos niños a los que darle los regalos y tiene prisa_ le explica Tedyy.

_ ¡Claro! Tienes razón, el pobre tiene mucho que trabajar… ¿Vamos a ver que nos trajo?

- ¡SI!_ grita entusiasmado el niño y va corriendo al salón de la mano de la tía Hermione.

Ese año Santa Claus ha sido bueno aunque Teddy no se haya portado todo lo bien que debería de haberse portado, Santa ha pasado algunas cositas por alto como pintar la pared y romper el jarrón del abuelo y le ha traído un tren de juguete que había escrito en su carta y otras muchas cosas.

Los mayores también tienen sus regalos y parece que les gustan, de hecho Hermione después de darle un beso como los de las películas a Ron, se ha sentado a leer un nuevo libro.

Teddy cree que Hermione se ha leído todos los libros del mundo.

A la abuela papá Noel le ha traído una nueva bata para el frio unas zapatillas, alguna joya y un álbum de fotos que mira con melancolía, uno bastante viejo para haberlo acabado de comprar papa Noel y con fotos antiguas, y como Teddy es un niño inteligente y despierto comprende que ese era el deseo de su abuela y papa Noel busco ese álbum tan especial hasta el fin del mundo.

Si es que papá Noel es genial.

**ooOOoo**

Eso de que las abuelas saben cocinar es un mito como que los Thestral son peligrosos, por algo se lo ha explicado Luna Lovegood.

_ ¡Menos mal que trajisteis la comida de Molly!_ dice el niño apreciando el delicioso aroma de la comida que han traído en tapers, cortesía de Molly Weasley.

Andromeda gruñe un poco, no le gusta que le digan lo que hace mal. Aun le queda mucho de Black después de todo… aunque es casi toda Tonks.

Al menos la comida De Molly Weasley no produce dolores de barriga y todos comen sin parar de charlar. La abuela sonríe con melancolía cuando hablan de la madre de Teddy, siempre en bueno términos. De su hija.

Y Teddy sabe que su madre fue la mejor mamá del mundo porque un día su padrino le dijo que ya era mayor y que su mama y su papa murieron porque lucharon y lo querían muchísimo y querían acabar con "esa estúpida guerra que había cuando yo tenía diecisiete años" y tuvieron muy mala suerte.

Los mejores siempre caen y Teddy sabe que sus padres eran los mejores padres que un niño pueda tener y que lo miran desde el cielo, lo vigilan y protegen.

Que alguna de las miles de estrellas del cielo serán su caras mirándolo a el, a su hijo.

**ooOOoo**

La mejor parte de las comidas es el postre, eso todo el mundo lo sabe y los mantecados caseros y la tarta de la señora Weasley deben ser los mejores postres del mundo.

_ MM, esto esta riquísimo_ dice Ron comiendo_ ¡buenísimo!_ se rechupetea los dedos.

_ ¡Ronald!_ Hermione le mira avergonzada_ por favor, compórtate.

Andromeda le dirige una gélida mirada al hombre, que poca clase y educación.

_ Perdón…perdón Andromeda.

La anciana suspira resignada: Esta bien.

_ ¿Y mañana hay trabajo en el ministerio?_ preguntó Andromeda al poco rato.

_ No, mañana libro de nuevo, supongo que Ginny y yo iremos a cenar o algo.

_ ¡Si! No recuerdo la ultima vez que Sali, estúpido trabajo_ saltó madrina algo indignada.

_ ¡Oye, que no es mi culpa!_ protestó Harry, se volvió de nuevo a la abuela Meda_ Si, supongo que iremos a cenar o algo…

_ Bien, eso esta muy bien, de vez en cuando conviene despejarse_ Andromeda Tonks les mira pensativa_ Eso está muy bien… ¿Y tu, Hermione?

_ ¡Oh, yo si tengo que trabajar! Mañana mismo tengo una conferencia en Manchester sobre los derechos de los elfos, en el ultimo referéndum de mi equipo propusimos unas nuevas…

_ ¡Espera, espera!_ interrumpe la abuela_ ¿aun sigues con esa tontería niña?

_ ¡Tontería! ¡TONTERIA!_ se indigna Hermione, la tita Hermione es muy sensible a esos temas_ ¡No son tonterías!

Andromeda Tonks resopla nada convencida, los elfos siempre han sido esclavos y siempre lo serán. Así son las cosas y así han de ser, esa muchacha esta loca si cree que puede cambiarlo.

Pero hoy es veinticinco de diciembre y a nadie le apetece discutir.

_ Si, así que ya veis que plaaaaaanazo tengo para mañana_ suelta Ron y todos ríen excepto claro está, Hermione.

_ Tú no tienes porque ir.

_ Si no voy te enfadaras y eso es muy peligroso, créeme chaval_ le guiña un ojo a Teddy que ríe mirando con precaución a Hermione.

_ Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos_ Ginny consulta su reloj_ No hice nada en la casa.

_ Yo tengo que preparar unos últimos detalles para mañana_ dice Hermione.

_ ¡No! No os vayáis…¡podéis quedaros a dormir! ¿A que si? ¿A que si abuela, a que pueden?

_ Ted, tienen que irse a sus casas. El domingo a los volverás a ver.

_ ¡NO! Yo quiero que se queden ahora_ el niño hace n puchero.

_ Eso es imposible, Ted_ explica tranquilamente la abuela_ ¿dejasteis la chaqueta en el salón, no Ginevra? Te la iré a buscar.

_ Jo, Yo no quiero que os vayáis_ protesta Teddy.

_ No te preocupes chaval, el domingo estaremos aquí de vuelta ¿Y sabes que haremos?_ Padrino le levanta en volandas y lo sienta encima de mesa, Harry apoya las manos en la misma mesa y le dice al oído: Te voy a decir que vamos a hacer el sábado, pero no se lo puedes decir a la abuela ¿eh?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

_ Vamos a probar esa escoba tan bonita nueva que tienes.

_ La abuela aun no me deja volar…

_ ¿Y va a estar tu abuela cuando lo intentemos?_ Ron le guiña un ojo y Teddy se sonríe_ además vas a aprender con el mejor buscador que probablemente haya tenido nunca Hogwarts, aparte de Charlie claro.

_ Si, el único que atrapo la Snith con la boca, dime tú si eso no es impresionante_ presumió Harry riendo.

_ ¿Me enseñaras entonces a volar?_ dice entusiasmado Teddy.

_ Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra, te… Te lo juro solemnemente.

_ ¡Voy a volar! ¡Voy a volar!

_ Si, pero tienes que prometerme que te portaras bien.

_ ¡si!_ Promete el niño_ Muy bien, lo juro.

_ ¿Como decimos siempre?_ pregunta padrino bajándolo de la mesa.

_ Solemnemente.

**Notas: Espero que os haya gustado este cursi fic de navidad, lo escribí en un día, o mas bien es unas cuatro horas mal repartidas, me apetecía escribir algo relajado y feliz, algo como esto después de unas semas un tanto ajetreadillas**

**¿Recordáis cuando Ernie Mcmillan dijo que estudiaba como once horas al día? Bien, yo le supere y con practicas y todo ¿Qué como? Ignorando esa cosa llamada "sueño" y esa otra llamada "cama" pero ya lo recupere.**

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchos besos de Lav 0002.**

**Pd: sigo escribiendo las historias largas pero ya veis que estuve muy ocupada y esta me salió, como dije arriba de la nada, en cuatro hora ya estaba escrita.**


End file.
